Meeting The Rugrats
by TCKing12
Summary: Exactly how did Peter meet The Rugrats? Well, check out this story to find out!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Washington D.C., Maryland, April 6th 1993"_

On a helicopter in the skies above Washington D.C., King Peter (Me) Albany of The Confederacy looked at his men.

"Alright, ladies! We've finally reached the American Capitol, and once we've captured this city, the war will hopefully be over. However, when we touch down, it is weapons free! Anyone who shoots at you, you shoot back!" Peter shouted over the engine.

"Yes, sir!" the Confederate Soldiers shouted to him.

"Alright! We're a minute from the drop zone, but get some marines to cover us!" Peter shouted.

The helicopter hovered in midair and dropped ropes.

"Go! Go! Go!" Peter shouted, grabbing onto a rope and sliding down.

The Confederate Soldiers started sliding down the ropes after him, and as soon as their boots hit the ground, they were under fire from American Soldiers.

"Take them down!" Officers on both sides shouted.

Bullets flew through the air and hit enemy United States soldiers, who moved forward slowly. Soon the fighting died down and the Confederate Soldiers walked down a street looking around.

"Alright, lets get to the Capitol Building, but make sure that the civilians are left alive!" Peter ordered.

The soldiers moved through the city and up to the large doors of the Capitol Building.

"They're open." a soldier remarked.

Peter turned his attention to the Confederate Soldiers.

"Split up and take different sections of the Capitol Building. Once we have this building, we'll hold it until the United States surrenders." Peter said.

The Confederate Soldiers nodded and they split up.

Meanwhile, a Sergeant named Victor O'Bannon walked through the halls alongside a Corporal named Carl Mavis. Sergeant O'Bannon looked over at Corporal Mavis and groaned.

"Why the heck do you have that camera on again?" Sergeant O'Bannon asked.

"Gotta document, O'Bannon. What if we die and no one sees this?" Corporal Mavis asked.

"Then we won't care because we're DEAD!" Sergeant O'Bannon replied angrily.

Corporal Mavis was about to reply when he heard shots ahead.

"We got shots being fired." Corporal Mavis said, bringing up his rifle.

Sergeant O'Bannon turned on his radio.

"Your majesty, we got shots being fired in the North wing of the Capitol Building, we are moving to engage." Sergeant O'Bannon said into the radio.

_"Be careful, Sergeant, we don't know who's friendly and who's an enemy."_ Peter said from the other end of the radio.

"Copy that." Sergeant O'Bannon said.

Sergeant O'Bannon told Corporal Mavis what Peter had said and the two soldiers took off down the hallway, following the sound of gunfire. Soon they came to a large domed room, where an all out firefight was happening between two groups of soldiers, one group was in the domed room and the others were holed up in a hallway.

"Who's a friendly who's an enemy? They both look so much alike!" Sergeant O'Bannon asked.

Corporal Mavis thought about it for a while and then ran forward.

"CONFEDERATE ARMY, CONFEDERATE ARMY!" Corporal Mavis shouted.

Instantly the men in the domed room turned and fired at Corporal Mavis, who was hit in the chest. Sergeant O'Bannon fired his M249 Machine gun, mowing down at least half of the group before they started firing at him. He then managed to jump behind a wall before he was hit.

'Sir! We got hostiles in a domed room about a click from our previous position! They're pretty well armed and Mavis has been shot!" Sergeant O'Bannon said into the radio.

_"Don't worry, O'Bannon, we're on our way."_ Peter said from the other end of the radio.

Sergeant O'Bannon looked around the bend and saw Corporal Mavis scooting back while firing his handgun.

"I found out who's the enemy!" Corporal Mavis shouted.

"About time!" Sergeant O'Bannon said, firing at the men.

The American Soldiers slowly moved towards them while firing their guns and The Confederate Soldiers kept them completely distracted and made them not notice the door on the side opening.

A while later, Peter ran in with reinforcements.

"Weapons free!" Peter shouted.

The Confederate Soldiers opened fire, mowing down the American Soldiers.

"O'Bannon, Mavis, report." Peter ordered.

Sergeant O'Bannon walked out, reloading, and behind him Corporal Mavis limped over.

"What the heck happened to you Mavis?" Peter asked.

"Just a shot in the chest, sir." Corporal Mavis replied.

Peter shook his head and turned to the hallway that The American Soldiers had been trying to get into.

"CONFEDERATE ARMY!" Peter shouted, walking into the hallway.

Once Peter and The Confederate Soldiers made their way down the hallway, they gasped in shock.

"Whoa. What happened here?" a Lieutenant by the name of Frank Jenkins asked, looking around the hallway where there was a lot of dead men on the ground,

"I don't think anyone survived, sir." a female Captain by the name of Bonnie Kalton said.

"We got here just as they were being slaughtered." Peter muttered.

Just then, Sergeant O'Bannon shouted "We got a live one over here!".

Peter ran over to where Sergeant O'Bannon was. Sergeant O'Bannon was currently trying to treat a wounded man.

"Soldier, what's your name and rank?" Peter asked.

The man struggled to breath, blood coming out of his mouth. He raised his hand shakily and pointed to a door down the hall.

"G-Get our...Get o-our s-soldiers h-home." the man whispered.

The man's hand then fell limply to his side and the soldiers took off their hats in respect for the dead man.

"Kalton, call headquarters, we need more men here to help clean this place up!" Peter ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Captain Kalton replied.

The female Captain then started contacting headquarters that were back in Richmond, Virginia.

"Sir, there's a door over here!" Corporal Mavis said, walking towards the door.

'Be careful, Mavis." Peter warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Corporal Mavis muttered.

Corporal Mavis started to open the door when a hand poked out with a gun and shot him in the chest.

'MAVIS!" Peter shouted.

The door quickly shut, leaving a groaning Coporal Mavis lying on the ground.

Peter ran over to the door.

"O'Bannon and Jenkins, take care of Mavis!" Peter ordered.

Peter pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. He opened the door and tossed it in, then quickly close the door. After two seconds, a soft bang sounded and Peter opened the door and he ran in. When he got in, he saw that the shooter was an American Soldier that had been killed during the explosion.

He then gave the signal that it was safe to come into the room and The Confederate Soldiers proceeded to walk forward.

The battle continued on until The Confederate Soldiers captured all of the Capitol Building and all of the city. So, the Americans surrendered and 3 days later, on April 9th 1993, Peter and some of the delegates from the United States of America signed the surrender terms and The Confederacy got it's independence.


	2. Meeting The Rugrats

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Rugrats**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, April 15th 1993"_

On the morning of April 15, 1993, it was a special morning in The Confederacy. The cast and crew of a game show by the name of Super Stumpers was paying a visit to The Confederacy to hold auditions for the show. One of the people auditioning was a woman by the name of Didi Pickles. Everyone did their auditions and Peter attended the auditions and watched in a private box seat on the balcony in the audience. During the auditions, Peter was so moved by Didi's performance at the audition, that he went up and personally spoke with her after the show. Didi happened to be there with her husband, Stu, who told Peter that he invented toys for a living. Stu and Didi told Peter about their son, Tommy, and their other friends back at their town of Modesto, California, who were all watching other babies while they attended the audition.

Peter, Stu, and Didi continued to talk and dine on the many snacks they had at the afterparty, while the contestants all waited to hear about the results of their auditions. An hour later, a man came up to the podium at the front of the room and made the announcements.

"And, I am please to announce that Didi Pickles will be premiering as a contestant on the episode of Super Stumpers, scheduled to air on May 9th 1993!" the announcer said into the microphone.

Didi squealed with delight.

"Congratulations, Didi." Peter said with a smile, while shaking her hand.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Didi said excitedly.

"You know, we need to celebrate. Care to join us?" Stu asked.

"I'd be delighted!" Peter replied.

Peter then went and got ready to go.

While Peter packed a small bag of a few things he might need while he was away in Modesto, California, attending Didi's party with her family and friends, it suddenly hit him that based on what she had told him, the children she and her friends had were all ages three and younger, which meant that they probably wouldn't not be able to talk all that well to Peter yet.

Once Peter was finished packing, he left his house and piled into Stu and Didi's car, where they headed on their drive to Modesto, California.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, April 15th 1993"<em>

Upon getting to Modesto, California, Peter, Stu, and Didi drove to Stu and Didi's house. They walked inside and were greeted by several lovely adults.

"Surprise!" the adults all shouted, as Peter, Stu, and Didi opened the door, totally taken by surprise.

"Thank you, everyone." Didi said with a smile.

The adults then noticed Peter.

"Who's that?" Betty asked, pointing at Peter.

"We made a new friend at Didi's audition. Everyone, this is King Peter Albany of The Confederacy." Stu said.

"Please to meet you, your highness." one of the adults named Howard said.

"Thank you,but please, just call me Peter." Peter said with a grin.

Peter went around and introduced himself to Stu's father, Lou, Stu's older brother, Drew, and Drew's wife, Charlotte Pickles. Peter then went and introduced himself to their next door neighbors, Howard Deville, Howard's wife, Betty Deville, their neighbor from down the street, Chaz Finster, and a lovely black couple who lived across the street, Randy and Lucy Carmichael, who had moved into their house just a few months earlier.

"Nice to meet you all." Peter said, as he shook Lucy's hand.

Everyone headed out of the entry hall and into the living room, where Peter spotted a playpen at the back of the room. In the playpen, Peter spotted a bald headed baby wearing a blue t-shirt and a diaper, two kids wearing green jumpers with ducks on them, one of them wearing a bow in their hair, and a small toddler with long orange reddish hair and glasses. Peter then spotted two little girls coloring outside the playpen. One of them was black, with braids in her hair and wearing a yellow dress with purple flowers, and the other one had blond hair pulled up in two pigtails. Peter approached the young children and introduced himself.

"Well, hello there!" Peter said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Susie Carmichael. Who are you?" the black girl asked.

"I'm King Peter Albany of The Confederacy, but you can just call me Peter!" Peter said with a smile.

"You're a king?" the girl with blond hair asked.

"Yep, I sure am." Peter replied.

"Wow!" the blonde haired girl said. She then asked "Say, could I come with you and be a princess?.

"Sorry, there won't be any Princesses of The Confederacy... well, that is until I take a wife and have children of my own." Peter replied.

"Darn! And I thought you'd be really cool!" the blonde haired girl snapped.

"Don't listen to Angelica. She's a big kid and not very nice." the bald headed baby said.

Peter gasped and turned to look at the bald headed baby.

"Wait a minute! You can talk?" Peter asked.

"Well, yeah, but none of the adults can understand me." the bald headed baby replied.

"Well, I guess that I'm the only older person that can understand you." Peter said.

The bald headed baby nodded in agreement.

"By the way, who are you?" Peter asked.

"Well, I'm Tommy, and this is Chuckie, Phil and Lil." Tommy replied, pointing to the other three babies who were in the playpen.

"Nice to meet you all!" Peter said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Chuckie said shyly.

Just then, Phil and Lil started arguing.

"I wanna meet the king." Lil said.

"No, me!" Phil argued.

"No me!" Lil argued.

"Guys, guys, we'll all go meet him." Tommy said.

Tommy opened the playpen with his screwdriver and the four young toddlers all came up to Peter and gave him a huge group hug.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet!" Peter said, smiling down at them and giving them all a hug.

Just then, a dog walked up to Peter and licked his hand.

"And who is this furry fellow?" Peter asked, turning to see a brown dog licking his hand.

"That's my dog, Spike! We go on all sorts of adventures together!"Tommy replied with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Spike." Peter said, as he took Spike's right front paw and shook it.

And that's the story of how Peter met Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, and Susie.


End file.
